Moths and Flames
by Ayshen
Summary: #2 in the Quill Series: She might be the death of him but she's also the one thing that makes him feel most alive.


**A/N: This is set sometime after, "Like You've Never Seen" (.net/s/7342736/1/Like_Youve_Never_Seen) . It's #2 in what the muse has decided is a series of ficlets. **

**The flashbacks are in italics. Be kind, I'm a newbie to writing this fandom, lol. **

**OoooO**

**Guess who was just cast as Emily in the off Broadway production of Our Town at the Barrow Street Theatre? And if you guessed Rachel Berry I am throwing these front row tickets to the opening away. **

**And I'm not taking no for an answer. **

Every time he read one of her emails he would play it over in his head imagining her full lips twisted in annoyance, amusement or, like right now, abject joy.

She was meant for better then Lima…better then the simple small town life…better than him and as much as it had hurt to watch her go, he wouldn't have had it any other way.

They emailed weekly, she visited his class during her Spring break at NYU, they went Christmas caroling with the rest of the Glee club on Christmas Eve and they had shared exactly one kiss that was seared in his brain.

"_Where is Quinn, I want a picture with all the original Glee members!" Rachel yelped rounding the rest of the members up._

_Looking around the graduation party he realized he hadn't seen the blonde since he arrived at the graduation party. It was nice to have the old gang back together and to see the kids who had graduated the year before come back to support their friends. _

_Excusing himself he walked through the kitchen, down the hall, up the stairs. He was about to turn around when he heard the muffled sound of crying. Walking towards it led him to, what he could only assume, was Quinn's bedroom door. Knocking lightly, "Quinn?" he asked, "Are you okay"_

"_Um…give me a second" he said before hearing shuffling and then the shattering of broken glass. _

_Before he could really think about it his hand was on the knob pushing it open. She was kneeled on the ground surrounded by shards of sparkling glass and in her hand was a picture frame the glass shattered under her manicured fingers. _

_Their eyes met, her green eyes seeming even brighter rimmed in red, "Sorry"_

_Shaking his head he sunk to his knees gathering the glass up in his hand. Out of the corner of his eye he noticed the picture underneath the broken glass as an ultrasound photo and then it clicked…Beth's birthday._

"_I didn't realize" he managed to get out. _

_Nodding she stared down at the picture, "It's her birthday and I was so excited about graduation and NYU that I almost forgot…."_

_Dropping the handful of glass in the wastebasket he came towards her and then lowered himself back down to his knees, "She'd be proud of you"_

_Looking up there were a fresh batch of tears in her eyes, "She shouldn't be" she answered with a slight tremble in her voice. _

_Taking the picture out of her hand he sat it down replacing it with his hand, "Yes she should" he said staring into those shimmering orbs. _

_The familiar tension stung his skin, that palpable familiar hum of electricity every time she was this close to him, "Quinn" he whispered as her free hand came to the buttons on his shirt and her head titled, eyes still wide open and searching his._

"_Please" she silently begged as their lips met. _

_For all the time he had waited to kiss her; he could have never anticipated how it would actually feel. At first it was so soft, like the gentle flutter of butterfly wings across his lips. Then slowly she fully pressed her mouth firmly against his and that dangerous crackle of electricity pulsed through his lips, down his spine, and punched him in the gut, taking his breath away. _

_His tongue flicked out to taste that gloss he had envied for its permanent address on her lips and her arms snake around his neck pulling them flush, chest to chest, close enough to feel each other's heartbeats through their shirts. _

_It's addicting, one taste, and his hands are wound in her hair, his teeth tugging her lips, nibbling at her jaw, tugging her earlobe as she moans in the same angelic note she sings. He's pretty sure he can kiss her for hours, days, weeks but their moment is interrupted by the familiar sounds of clicking heels, "Quinn, Mr. Schue!" Rachel called out her shoes announcing her arrival at the top of the stairs. _

_They hopped apart, wide eyed, bruised lipped as the other woman made her way to the entrance, "We were…" she started._

_Her eyes look to the broken glass that Quinn is busying herself with, noting the picture that sits still in the frame, "I dropped it" Quinn hurries to explain and Rachel nervously smiles and rambles on about something and he can't think because he can still taste her on his lips. _

_Rachel turns away and click clacks back down the stairs and their eyes meet, "I'm sorry" he says. _

_Shaking her head, her eyes narrow in a mix of hurt and anger, "Don't be" she answers her words cutting as she stands and smoothes her dress out. _

"_Quinn" he asks gently grasping her wrist._

_Raising her gaze she looks at him, her jaw set, "It wasn't wrong"_

"_It's illegal"_

"_Age of consent in Ohio is 16"_

"_I'm your teacher"_

_Her hand grasps his bicep, tightening his hold on her wrist, "Not anymore" she whispers leaning in before pulling away and walking out. _

Running his hands through his hair he hits reply:

**Congratulations Quinn, I'm so proud of you…and I wouldn't think of missing it for the world. **

He erased it and rewrote it before sending…maybe he shouldn't go, maybe this was the wrong decision, but he couldn't help but feel like it was the only decision.


End file.
